Avalonia
Avalonia is the fourth area the heroes travel to, Avalon awaits them all in his academy, where Huge Spaceship sits, there are three episodes set here Avalon's Advanced Armaments Academy The episode starts when Knuckles moans that he is tired, Spyro, who is carrying Cream, and Larry tell him to stop whining then Larry announces that Avalon's academy is in view, as soon as they get there, Avalon greets them, Clive calls him 'Science Face', dispite Avalon screaming into a microphone, Avalon emerges on a floating platform, Knuckles abruptly jumps onto it and sits down on it, Spyro complains about it, Avalon announces that they will go to the conference room where Meta Knight, Larry, Clive, Avalon, Tails and Sonic talk about the Negativitron, Clive states that an army led by a cyborg, came and took over his Factory, locking him up, Tails then states that a black ball of matter came and attacked with his army then Larry says that the Negativitron came and sucked them all up, Meta Knight says that the others were knocked ou by Boomer, leaving him and Boomer to duel, Sonic says that Meta Knight's dark self came and dueled them both, knocking out Meta Knight, then he says that Dark Meta Knight and Boomer fought even when they got sucked up, Avalon then announces that the Negativitron isn't the only threat, later, an earthquake brews, everybody looks out of a few windows and sees a golden figure flying towards them, Sonic says 'He mustv'e followed us into Craftworld', Larry asks who, Meta Knight says 'It's Super Yaridovich...', Avalon says 'He sounds like a threat!', he then pushes a button, where a few missles come shooting at Super Yarid, who knocks them all away, he flies towards the window that Spyro and some others are, he breaks in and grabs Spyro, then beats the crap out of him, who falls unconcious, Super Yarid then notices Cream, so he grabs her and an unconcious Spyro and flies to a crater, where he caused the earthquake, then the episode ends Victoria's Arrival Just as everybody starts panicing except for Shadow, Geno and Meta Knight, Meta Knight says 'We're going on a rescue mission', where he is interupted by Sonic who says 'Are you serious!!! We'll get killed!!!' Avalon then announces he has an army of machines and Huge Spaceship, but unfortunately, the Negativitron is seen on the horison he sucks up a purple, a yellow and a golden figure, Sonic says 'We're too late, but then a large cake is launched out from the distance, spitting out Cream and Spyro but Super Yarid breaks free and flies away leaving Spyro and Cream in the crater, the Negativitron flies after Super Yarid, then Victoria arrives with Spyro in her hands and Cream following her, then she talks to Larry, Clive and Avalon, after this, the episode ends Flight of Huge Spaceship As everybody boards Huge Spaceship, Spyro being carried by Victoria, the Machines following behind, when Huge Spaceship lifts off, Bowser and an army of Koopa Troopas in battleships attack them, Huge Spaceship tthen fires a lazor attacks them, leaving Bowser and his army to repair Avalon's Academy gains a shield so nobody can get in while Avalon is gone, the heroes and the current Alliance members talk about Eve's Asylum, then Spyro wakes up and is huged by Cream, then the episode ends Trivia *The first episode of the arc is named after the first level of Avalonia *Static appears as a cameo twice, he appears standing on an electric cable in Avalon's Advanced Armaments Academy, and in Victroria's Arrival on the same cable, but he has turned around, seconds later, he flies away *Flight of Huge Spaceship is a pun of Flight of the Pheonix Category:Craftworld Areas Category:Scrapped